


Are You Always This Nice?

by kiokushitaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Desperation, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you always this nice to your whores?”</p><p>Roxas glares at him, but the effect is ruined by the fact that he’s all but melting under the whore’s hands. “I don’t usually pay for sex,” he says, even though that’s a lie and he’s had to pay for it in the past few months far more than he thought he could ever bear, and really he wonders what makes this one so special that he’s actually enjoying the experience so far, because that has honestly and truly never happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Always This Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to re-read some of my older fics and post ones that weren't bad. Prostitute!Axel AU thing. AkuRoku smutty deliciousness. Yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> I forgot I wrote this, ahaha.

It only takes a few minutes to get to the apartment and inside the door, but somewhere along to way Axel begins tracing teasing, delicate circles on Roxas’ wrist, and god, that drives the blond completely wild so as soon as they get in the door he slams Axel against a wall and he doesn’t even care that he’s a full head shorter than the redhead, he just crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Axel whimpers wantonly and parts his lips in invitation and Roxas greedily accepts, sliding his tongue into the other male’s mouth and just plundering it happily and fuck, why the _hell_ can’t he stop himself from doing this?

Axel shoves at his shoulders and he breaks off, irritated. “What?” he snaps, and the redhead laughs.

“Bedroom,” he says and drags Roxas along the makeshift hallway (which is just rice paper room dividers to separate Axel’s bedroom – his job – from the rest of his life) and into the spacious bedroom with plush red carpet and red and gold walls and dark mahogany furniture and black and gold silk sheets on a bed just waiting for them. Roxas growls and shoves Axel into the room and onto the bed, where he proceeds to straddle the whore’s hips and pull their lips back into a hard kiss.

He still doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, and why he’s actually enjoying this, but his mind has stopped caring by now and his body has taken over and all it wants to do is fuck the redhead into the mattress like the little slut that he is.

Axel whimpers again as Roxas continues to plunder his mouth expertly, and he wonders if Roxas just looks really young or started getting experience far too early. His hands reach up and slide under the blond’s shirt, along his stomach and his chest and he begins to toy with the pert nipples he finds there, causing a moan and a slight bucking of hips from the male on top of him. Axel smirks and continues to rub the nipples teasingly, until finally Roxas can’t stand it anymore; he breaks off the kiss and sits up briefly, almost ripping his shirt off. Axel smirks and leans up, capturing one pink bud in his mouth and teases it with his tongue and Roxas just throws his head back and moans.

“F-fuck,” he says, and Axel grins and sucks harder on the bud in his mouth, and Roxas’ hips begin to buck more and he grips Axel’s shoulders tightly as the redhead continues with his sweet torture. He switches to the other nipple, repeating the treatment and making Roxas writhe and moan until the blond yanks him away roughly and pushes him further onto the bed. “Clothes off. _Now_.”

Axel laughs and easily pulls the tank top off, baring a pale chest which Roxas immediately latches onto with sucks and nips and licks all over. Axel moans and arches into the touch, because god it feels _really_ good, and he can honestly say that in this business, he gets very few people who reciprocate the magic he works on their bodies because they’re too damn busy thinking about themselves. But Roxas begins sucking on his nipples harshly, rolling one between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue while the other gets attention from his hand, and then he switches off and does it to the other side and he keeps doing that and Axel just gasps and whimpers and moans. “Ahhhn, Roxas~” he whispers softly. “Feels good…”

Roxas smirks and moves away from the redhead’s chest and the whore whines loudly and arches his back to try and get contact again. Roxas grins, leans down and kisses Axel passionately, tongues intertwining and lips moving together and hands straying down to pull off his shorts and fishnet stockings. Axel kicks off his shoes and lifts himself off the bed high enough for Roxas to be able to get the clothes off, and the blond isn’t surprised to find that Axel isn’t wearing underwear.

The redhead is fully naked beneath him now, and they move up the bed so that Axel is against the pillows and Roxas is still straddling his hips. An amused grin has settled onto Axel’s face and he reaches up and begins to rub Roxas shoulders expertly and asks in a seductive voice, “Are you always this nice to your whores?”

Roxas glares at him, but the effect is ruined by the fact that he’s all but melting under the whore’s hands. “I don’t usually pay for sex,” he says, even though that’s a lie and he’s had to pay for it in the past few months far more than he thought he could ever bear, and really he wonders what makes this one so special that he’s actually enjoying the experience so far, because that has honestly and truly never happened before.

Axel laughs and pulls the blond down so their lips are just barely touching. “Hmm… Guess I’m just lucky then,” he whispers softly and presses their lips together for another hot, hard kiss.

His hands trail down to Roxas’ pants and slides them in, underneath the silk boxers the other male is wearing and gropes him gently, and Roxas moans and rocks his hips forward. Axel groans in response and pushes back, and soon they’ve established a steady rhythm that has Axel moaning and whimpering beneath a gasping and groaning Roxas.

“Mmm, Roxas…” Axel moans as the pace picks up. The blond just grunts in response and he kisses him again, harder this time, more tongue fucking than anything. Axel growls and loops his fingers through the belt loops on his pants, and Roxas gets the hint and lifts his hips off of Axel’s long enough to get his pants and boxers off. They’re thrown to some part of the room; neither cares where.

Both males hiss as their erections touch and Roxas begins the rhythm again, and Axel gasps and arches and his hands fall uselessly to his sides as he just gasps and moans and wantonly pushes his hips against Roxas’ in a desperate plea for friction. Roxas groans and latches himself onto Axel’s neck, sucking and licking and nipping and leaving bruising red marks everywhere. “Where’s the lube?” he asks, unwilling to wait any longer, which is odd because usually he drags it out as long as he can, but something about this whore makes him wild and crazy and totally out of control of his own actions.

“I-in the drawer,” Axel breathes and thrusts frantically against Roxas’ hips. “Hurry…” he pleads, and it sounds weird to himself because even though as a whore he’s usually required to say something like that to his customers, this time he actually means it, and that’s not something that happens very often.

Roxas smirks and reaches over to the night stand, pulling open the drawer and choosing a bottle of lube. _Strawberry flavor_ , he notes absent mindedly. He pops the cap off and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers, then slides off Axel’s body and in between his legs. The redhead lets out a keening whine at the loss of contact, but deals with it in light of what’s to come instead.

The first finger doesn’t hurt, it never does. Roxas wiggles it around for a second before Axel growls and says, “More damnit, _more_ …” and Roxas grins and easily slips another finger, stretching and probing and moving until he finds that sweet spot deep inside the other male. He touches it lightly and Axel gasps and arches. He smirks and begins to abuse it with his fingers and Axel cries out hotly as stars burst in front of him. “God, Roxas…!” He whimpers and begins to ride the fingers inside of him, body desperate for any sort of contact, because _fuck_ , it’s almost never that anyone has paid any attention to _his_ pleasure…

Roxas grins down at the writhing whore beneath him and a third finger joins the other two, still rubbing that bundle of nerves mercilessly and Axel can’t fucking take it anymore and he growls and yanks Roxas down and kisses him harder than he’s kissed him all night, tongue and teeth and nothing but pure, feral lust. Roxas groans and pulls the fingers out roughly. Axel whimpers at the lost contact, but when the fingers are replaced a second later with the blunt head of Roxas’ dripping cock at his entrance he can’t bring himself to complain and just says, “Do it.”

Roxas enters him in one solid thrust, laying siege to his body and he moans loudly at how incredibly hot and tight and _good_ it feels around him. He begins moving immediately, thrusting in stuttered, short jerks, and Axel moans and bucks back against him. “Mmm, mmm, Roxas—” he manages to get out, and Roxas responds by going faster and deeper and harder. “Ahhhhn… So good…”

Roxas grins and leans over to nip and tease at his ear. “You like that?” He breathes heatedly and thrusts harder into the willing body beneath him. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

Axel whimpers and moans. “God, _yes_ …” he answers, hips bucking erratically as he tries to force more of Roxas’ cock inside him. Roxas stops moving suddenly and Axel nearly howls at the loss of friction, but the blond just shifts slightly and plunges back in, harder and faster and deeper than before.

Axel sees stars burst behind his eyes again, except it’s so much _more_ this time and he screams in pleasure; burning, raw pleasure that he’s almost never felt before. His hands clutch at the sheets in sheer desperation and his back arches and his hips buck and his head is thrown back as he cries out again and again as Roxas continues to hit that particular spot deep inside of him. They’re both covered in sweat by now, and Axel’s cock is dripping with pre-come, smearing over his and Roxas’ stomachs, but he can’t really bring himself to care as long as Roxas continues to fuck him like this; hot and hard, and above all, _enjoyable_.

Roxas groans loudly as he watches the writhing, screaming redhead beneath him completely lose himself to the sensations being bestowed upon his body, and god, he looks so beautiful like that, head thrown back, spine arched, and sweat gleaming in the dim lamp light. Roxas growls and grabs Axel roughly by the hair, pressing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss, better than any they’ve had so far tonight. Axel’s tongue moves steadily against his, fighting for dominance even as whimpers leave his lips, and Roxas moves their mouths together, hard enough to bruise their already kiss-swollen lips. He doesn’t mind though, because it’s all worth it, swallowing Axel’s screams and cries, and the redhead tastes like cinnamon and smoke and Roxas thinks he’s addicted because he can never seem to get enough.

He feels the heat beginning to pool in his lower belly, and he begins to move even faster and harder, breaking the rhythm as both parties find themselves drawing closer and closer to orgasm. Axel’s hands find their way to Roxas’ back and he grips his shoulders tightly and digs his nails into his flesh, but Roxas is too far gone in pleasure to notice. The heat keeps rising and rising, pooling thicker and thicker in his body until finally the dam just bursts, and Roxas screams in pleasure as the most intense orgasm of his life hits him like a tidal wave, and below him Axel screams as well as he feels Roxas’ thick, hot come shoot into his body, and he comes as hard as the other male. Both backs are arched as they ride out the climax in short jerky thrusts and small rolls of hips, until neither of them has anything left and they both collapse, Axel against the bed and Roxas on top of him, heavy panting the only sound in the room as they try to regain their breath.


End file.
